


Hinata, Nice Receive!

by youngaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Training Camp, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cleanse your soul and spirit before and after reading, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou & Kyoutani Kentarou Friendship, Hinata is good at receiving, Hinata only eats sweets, Kinky, M/M, Tops Domination, With his whole being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaster/pseuds/youngaster
Summary: A fire came upon the Inter-High Sports building.In order to keep the players from being demotivated and depressed, coaches part of Nekoma's Training Camp decided to prolong their match practices for a month. They came up with a new division and Karasuno ended up living with Nekoma, Fukurodani, Date Tech and Shiratorizawa for a month.Tiring, but it's harder for Hinata. They were only supposed to stay in Tokyo for a week! What will he do once his pills for exactly 6 days ran out, and his team and rivals found out that he cannot eat anything else but sweets and water? They might worry for his health too much and pull him out of the camp. He ABSOLUTELY cannot let that happen. He needs to find a solution!.........Where Kentarou, the Mad Dog, learns about Hinata's unique health concern and jokes on how cums are convenient and sweeter, "Consistent blowjobs are better than stage 5 diabetes."... and somehow, Hinata wants to know if it's true.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kyoutani Kentarou, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 324





	1. Bad news or Good news?

"_You've gotta be shitting me._" Yaku buries his head on his palms and groans aggravatedly from frustration.

Nekoma's final match of the day is with Ubugawa. Hoarding the first 2 sets immediately after the practice started, Nekoma easily won the match and retreated happily. It was a good day for the cats. The only match they've lost was with Fukurodani and even that was a tight competition (2 sets won by Fukurodani and 1 set won by Nekoma). The team were ecstatic that even Kenma was sighing happily for only having to run up the hill one time.

Unfortunately, life is tricky and that happiness didn't last long.

Since Nekoma and Ubugawa were the first ones to finish their matches, players of both parties were told to gather at gymnasium 4 by their coaches. No one knew why. They thought it was for meal distribution, maybe resting or something, but it had been a whole 20 minutes of waiting and praying for someone to feed them and they are starting to get extremely annoyed. They are still in their uniforms, sweaty shirts and wet strands of hair sticking on their foreheads. They're starving. While the coaches talk amongst themselves, seemingly waiting for someone to step inside the gym, Yamamoto unexpectedly glares at Ubugawa's shaking libero, invisible fangs showing in his perspective, scaring the poor boy out of its wits.

Yaku notices this and knocks Yamamoto's head with a slap and tells him off. He lectures the hard-headed boy about his attitude and suggests an alternative mission. Instead of intimidating the other team, the pair decides to glare at their listless captain who looks like he is about to sleep right there and then, an activity that the remaining members of Nekoma agrees to and joins.

Kuroo, albeit feeling dead, feels chills creeping up his spine. The feeling of someone punching him with their eyes pinches a nerve inside of him; he already knows it's his own teammates. He sighs expressionless and blinks, "Fine. Shut it." Striding towards the back of his coach, Coach Naoi, he taps his shoulder and delivers his concern almost unconsciously aggressively, "Coach. We've been in here for too long. We just got out of practice. Instead of lazing around here, we prefer to eat, rest or play more volleyball, but now we're only getting restless and somehow irritated. Do you know a way on how to relieve this stress?"

Coach Naoi slowly turns to him, face going blue before he manages to ask, "I-Is that a threat?"

The question only adds pressure on Kuroo's eyebrows to come together, "No..?" _How is that a threat. He's my coach._ To avoid further misunderstanding, the brunette forced a smile that showed his bright ~~sinister~~ white teeth.

The coach's heart shakes. He's sure Kuroo's going to bounce him off the planet if he try to say something stupid. _That was definitely a threat!_

"Y-you know what, we'll just t-tell you now. Go back there, I'll update Coach Nekomata."

Still wearing the same bogus smile, Kuroo bows his head to the coach and went back to Nekoma's side. His teammates, except for the busybody Kenma, greets him with an 'okay' sign as if he just did something wonderful. He waves them off, grinning, and waits for the coaches to start their 'important' Ted Talk. One by one, the adults walk in front of both the ha-ngry teams, facepalming. "In our defense, we didn't know that the other teams will take too long for their last match. They are all in their third sets."

Lev nods in understanding despite his growling stomach and teary eyes, "What is this for, Coach Nekomata? I-I'm really hungry... I think my stomach is eating my large intestines."

The huge guy with a ponytail in Ubugawa loudly smirks,"Psh, we didn't even wait that long--"

"YOU WERE CRYING EARLIER." Yamamoto interrupts, defending his poor and confused Russian teammate.

"Who was crying, you little spam-head?!"

The interaction does nothing but provoke all the members of both teams, so before anything happens, Yaku grabs Yamamoto's collar back down to keep him from attacking the enemy. "What did you just say, Dori?!"

Kuroo interferes, amused "Hey, don't insult Dori like that."

One of the coaches whistles to calm the agitation and strikes them down with a scowl. "We won't be waiting for the other teams anymore as it will take much of our time. We'll let their coaches deal with them."

Coach Nekomata picks up the speech and continues. "Now, this is very important. I want each and everyone of you to listen carefully and calmly. No violent reactions until I'm done talking. This news is important to us for this serves as the reason to why we are here right now and one of the reasons why we are working hard. I am positive that each one of you will have a different response to this matter, that is why before I lay it out on the table, I want you all to collect your thoughts... "

"The Inter-High Volleyball Building was caught on fire." The old man pauses for a moment and examines his players' facial expressions, then resumes, "The outer structure wasn't affected... but the inside is greatly damaged. It got burnt inside, top to bottom, and is therefore, concluded as an unqualified setting for the competition--"

"WHAT??!" A player from Ubugawa shouts.

"AT THE MOMENT. I said let me speak first, didn't I?" The relieved but embarrassed player sits down and continued to listen. "For that reason, instead of being cancelled, Inter-High Competitions are moved to autumn. The eruption made the stadium unsuitable for plays, but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed. This stop may seem a problem to most of you and you may feel demotivated but we want you to use this crisis to your advantage. A time to hone your skills before the battle. Inter-High will proceed and your hardwork won't go to waste."

And that's the reason why Yaku is currently cursing under his breath. They've all been waiting for Inter-High, they were losing and fighting for it. How did the sports management afford to fuck their building up? Their coach is right, the news is making him feel irritated and more annoyed than usual, he wants to curse at the first year spiker for looking more defeated than him. He looks around and finds Kenma, not staring at his phone, but at the floor. _Must be a shock even to him..._ He silently watches Kozume, waiting for the latter to give him a surprising reaction, and he does. The blonde setter opens his mouth a little and sighs. _Just say it._ Yaku persistently waits for whatever Kenma is about to say. He rarely get any reaction out of the said setter so he's positive that this kind of opportunity is a chance to get to know his teammate better.

Stratlingly, Kenma doesn't complain nor utters a curse. With a hushed voice and drowsy, sorry-eyes, he mutters one word, "...Shouyou."

 _S_ _hu-Shouyou? Karasuno Shouyou? Oh... right, they're friends._ Despite getting an unexpected reaction from the setter, Yaku cannot focus on anything else anymore other than his own situation. The Inter-High news is simply pain.

On the other hand, the news jolts Kuroo awake; conscious, alert, alive. He wants to speak but his mouth is stumbling on its own words from being astounded. He takes a moment to breath and re-arrange his thoughts. Sure, Inter-High is important-for the Nekoma team and even Coach Nekomata, but this kind of matter is inevitable and it has already happened. He is the captain and this indirect jab in the gut must be received by him and not his teammates. He is, at least, very aware of that. He eyes his team carefully, each of them drowning in their own thoughts and worries. As one the team's pillar, he can't let his friends drown themselves down the edge of the ocean.

Kuroo fists his palms, ignoring the feeling of tiredness and hungriness. He buries the pain and forces the will to appear. With his familiar deep voice, he announces, "Now that we have 5 months instead of 2 months of training before Inter-High, we won't just get better. When we set our foot on that damn stadium, we better be the best."

Kenma, being the first one to look at him, fierce yellow eyes staring at his golden ones, smirks. Kuroo smirks back with pride, "It's natural. I'm the captain."

The setter tilts his head and nods. The gesture makes Kuroo confused but at best, he feels like he somewhat lifted the teams' spirit to continue fighting and dreaming of reaching the Nationals.

* * *

However, the night later, Kuroo cannot sleep. Earlier when they had their dinner with the rest of the teams, the vibe was far from being gloomy, hinting that no one knows about the dumb news yet aside from them and Ubugawa. He was having the urge to tell Bukoto about it but didn't really had the energy to put up with a best friend in a bad mood. He also wanted to tell Daichi-san because, well, he got a lot of acquittances in his team, yet decided against it. The worst was when he saw the orange chibi late at night coming out of the comfort room. The boy was smiling and somehow Kuroo felt something he wasn't sure what. He was hiding from the moonlight, careful not to be seen by Hinata. He concluded that Chibi-chan doesn't know about the Inter-High news yet and he really, really, wanted to tell him about it himself. He wanted to see Chibi's reaction more than anything else at that moment. The only thing that stopped him was the possibility that he'll make the boy cry; he didn't want that. He refused to give in with his idea and proceeded to go the restroom once Hinata was out of sight.

"Kuroo-san, can you not move around too much."

"Eh?!" The Nekoma captain quietly shouts, looking frantically around the room. His teammates are already asleep, blankets comforting their unconscious body, except from that one figure who has his blanket up to his head, light beaming beneath the fabric. _What's that voice?! Aish, Kenma._

"Ya! Kenma! Why are you still awake? We have practice tomorrow. Don't ignore me!"

He only earns a quiet hum that contradicts one's actions. Kuroo gaves up being a dad and asks calmly, "Kenma, why aren't you sleeping yet?" Although a few beds apart, Kuroo knows the blonde setter can hear him. "You can play that tomorrow--"

"I'm thinking." He hears Kenma breathes out. He slowly takes the blanket off his head and turns the brightness of his device down to the minimum. After that, lays a comfortable silence.

"You're always thinking." Kuroo says as a matter of fact and with worry. He shifts his position on the bed, again, and turns his back opposite to where Kenma is. "What are you thinking about?"

"Shouyou."

_Shouyou. Huh, of course._ "Chibi-chan." Kuroo's slightly tanned hands find their way to land on his face. He closes his eyes. "Well, he likes volleyball a bit too much too. Still, we don't know what could happen."

"I didn't see him today."

"But-" _Ohhhh, right, right. He was forced to practice with Lev. Sucks..._

" Have you seen him?" Kenma wonders.

Kuroo doesn't know if the question should shock him or not. He knows deep inside he was already expecting for Kenma to ask it yet he cannot form an answer. The stress on his body and emotional state is beginning to prick too much and it's attacking him, he wants to let it all out of his system in anyway possible. But for now... sleep.

"Nope. Sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow. Goodnight."

When he doesn't hear the other respond. Kuroo sneaks a reach in between his thighs, just below his hard yet smooth, flat abs. His thing is throbbing underneath his clothing, proving his title to be the only organ awake in his body. Touching it with lazy hands makes it move even more and relax at the same time. With his mind slowly drifting off, he wishes someone to suck him off while he sleeps, better yet until morning. Kuroo chuckles to himself and let his consciousness fall into slumber.


	2. The Frustration Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata screams internally, "Don't let this news bother you. Don't let it. I'll find a way. It's not a bother. I'm not bothered--FUCKKKK. WHAT DO I DO?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates for today \\.-,-./

_Finally! This training camp is the best. The weekend is coming and I don't want to go home just yet but naturally, I need to. I only have one last pill for tonight and it'll really be a trouble if I don't get back to Miyagi by tomorrow night. I need to make sure to go all out today. I will beat them all--_

The door opens, revealing a serious-faced Daichi wearing neutral colors from head to toe. "Everyone, do what you have to do. Go to the bathroom, meditate, but NOT eat. Tanaka-Sensei have something to tell us before breakfast." 

No one questions the captain everytime he uses that specific tone and accent. Asahi and Suga yawns but nevertheless, nods. Nishinoya and Tanaka is already by the window, _meditating_ (or sleeping while standing). Tsukishima and Ennoshita are fixing their bag. Kageyama and the daydreaming Hinata are already sprinting towards the bathroom, towels and a change of clothes in hand. The rest is folding their beds quietly. 

"STOP RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY. KAGEYAMA! HINATA!"

* * *

Tanaka dramatically falls on his knees. The whole team, together with Tanaka-Sensei and Coach Ukai, gathers in a hall nearby. When Tanaka-Sensei discloses the first announcement, it isn't really that bad for Karasuno. Of course, they feels disappointed, confused and frustrated. If Inter-High moves, that means Nationals will too. But instead of thinking far ahead, they decide to focus on the remaining 5 months ahead of them. It's a chance to get better with things they extremely lack and do their best in practices. The second news, on the other hand, is the one that spikes their thoughts.

"Because of the circumstances, us, coaches and teachers, and the management decided to prolong the training camp here in Tokyo. We already talked to Nekoma High Faculty members and they agreed to let us use their building for the rest of the camp. In other words, we will be extending the camp for a month--."

"MONTH?! WHY?!" Hinata hurriedly asks. He's worried for himself; no-he's _terrified_ for himself! Hinata clenches his shirt and looks at his Coach with teary eyes. 

Sugawara puts a hand under his chin and eyes the boy, "Why??? Usually, you're the most eager to compete with these dudes. Did something happen?"

Hinata blushes in embarrassment and how obviously right Suga is. "W-well, n-no, no." He lies, shaking his head violently.

"Plus, they're the powerhouses of Miyagi prefecture. This is a nice opportunity to get stronger!" Nishinoya beams in delight. 

_It's true. I know all that but... my pills!_

Hinata gulps and faces Tanaka-Sensei, his teammates attentively watching him. "I-Is it really true? That's final?" The teacher simply shows him the sweetest smile he can pull off and touches his chest softly, "It's final. So do your best, Hinaka-kun." 

"There, there, Hinata. Don't worry." Suga pats his back, rubbing his palms on Hinata's left shoulder blade, "We got your back. We'll win." 

_Sugawara-Senpai..! You're so kind to me..._ "O-Okay! I'll do my best!" Hinata suddenly shrieks with fists going upwards. His teammates looks and nods at him in understanding before Coach Ukai dismisses them to have their first meal of the day. 

While the rest of the team strides forward, the short middle blocker stands on his place in shock. Hinata screams internally, _"Don't let this news bother you. Don't let it. I'll find a way. It's not a bother. I'm not bothered--FUCKKKK. WHAT DO I DO?"_

_I need to find a way to deal with this before my health affects my volleyball performance. I can't let them know about my state. Is there anything I could do to double the pill? Cut it in half? No, it will lose its effects. Go home and get more pills? No, no, the team will ask me why and if I lie, my mother will tell them anyway... AH, I could buy pills here! They have drugstores here right. I have money. Well, what else... prescription--I don't have the prescription note!!_

"Aaahhhh!! I'm so dumb!" Hinata reaches for his hair, pulling them out in all direction in annoyance. He grits his teeth and continues to think of any possible solution for a possible aching of his teeth but ended with nothing. 

"Hmm?" A smooth deep voice.

Hinata raises his head, clothes un-wrinkling from the loose of pressure, "Ohh, Keiji-san." The boy titls his head and approaches Fukurodani's Vice Captain with a nervous, intimidated smile, "You're... here. Aren't you going to eat?"

Akashi relaxes his shoulders at the sight of the soft little guy. To be honest, he cannot care more, he's just curious to whom was the person screaming in the middle of the far hallway first thing in the morning. "Well, aren't you? You use a lot of energy." 

"O-Oh..." Hinata chuckles, a humble blush creeping up his cheeks, "You noticed that? I can't believe Fukurodani's Vice Captain will look at a middle blocker like me."

Keiji smirks inwardly, silently amused by Shorty's way of thinking. _Anybody can notice that kind of energy kilometers away, Hinata-san._ "Why are you here?" He asks.

Hinata suddenly aborts his eyes and pouts as if he was going to whistle, "A-ah, now, I'm on my w-way to the cafeteria. Now that I think about it, yes, I'm hungry... so I'll be on my way, Keiji-san."

Shouyou chuckles for the last time before running away from the man. "That guy, really..." Akashi shrugs the thought off and follows Bokuto's disciple's footsteps until he reaches the blaring, rowdy cafeteria. 

* * *

"What's with that, you idiot?! Dumbass, why did you only jump and not strike. You use your hands and feet as a spiker! Stupid dumb idiot, that's the second time today!" In short, Hinata Shouyou can't focus. He keeps thinking about his pills--that one pill lying on his medication box. He'll be toast tomorrow night, that's for sure.

The unusually short middle blocker faces his setter in grief, "Why are you shouting at me! You're dumb too!"

"Not as dumb as you!" Hinata hears enough and tries to end Kageyama's life by pulling one of his arms out of his body. 

"What are you doing, dumbass?!" Kageyama places both of his hands on his spiking-partner, pulling him away from his precious torso. "G-Get off..Off!" Putting all of his strength to his hands, he grasps the little guy's unexpectedly slim hips and successfully lifts Hinata off of him.

"Eh...

You have a s-slim body." Kageyama utters, a statement that is soon followed by a pinkish flush on the setter's ears and a howl from the victim.

"What are you doing?! Put me down! You think you're so great because you're tall? NO--" 

Hinata feels Kageyama's hands grip him harder, the latter's fingers tapping his back. _I am offended! That does mean Kageyama can carry me with just his palms? Without the support of his fingers?!_

The embarrassment of being held up high like a fucking Zimba and the self-consciousness of being held like that by Kageyama, his enemy, make his blood rush quickly to his face, a reaction that the bystanders aren't sure if anger or if the spiker is blushing because of his setter. 

"Kageyama, what an idiot! I will bite you!" Hinata finally shakes free from Kegayama's grip and starts to literally bark at his idiot teammate. Because of too much stress binding inside his brain, the irritation got the best of him and he rolls his eyes and _'hmps'_ loudly at Kageyama.

Nekoma, who's resting with their rival team, Date Tech, watch and laugh at the freak duo's abrupt quarrel. It was a nice change in the atmosphere. And since Kenma is sitting so far away from the Nekoma captain like he's some kind of a plague, Kuroo turns to his other side and nudges one of Iron Wall's middle blocker.

"Shrimpy is your friend, right? Does he have a period?" Kuroo smiles smugly, apparently teasing Takanobu Aone to his bones. He waits for him to get back but the man didn't even turn to him, "Hmmm...? Hmmm. Psh." Kuroo facepalms, one of his hands striking his forehead, "I should have known I won't get a reaction from you--"

"Hinata Shouyou does not have a period." 

The tanned captain's eyes grow wide from the sudden response and laughs gleefully. Aone picks himself up from his seat and leaves the dying-of-laughter man alone. Kuroo is now tearing up from too much laughing, his stomach can't even take any oxygen anymore. Although hard, the rooster-head slams down his stomach in trying to control his laughter. "Hhaaaai... Oya, Shrimpy really likes his friends weird. Fuckkk, he even talks like Ushijima, I can't anymore."

Whilst Nekoma deals with their captain's usual outburst, Kageyama is still trying to figure out why Hinata rolled his eyes on him.

"Did I do something wrong?? Hey, idiot--"

"Don't talk to me."

Kageyama faces his other teammates, expecting a support or help coming from the older ones, only to deal with a laughing Nishinoya and Tanaka, and worst, a smirking Tsukishima. "You're both idiots. When will you two realize that."

* * *

"Tomorrow, someone from a powerhouse university will be joining us," Coach Nekomata starts, his hands folded at his back, "He will not actively join matches but he will be here as a ball-boy and an extra manager. I just wanted to let you all know that beforehand. Disseminate this announcement to the rest of your team. Rest early."

Each captain of different teams nods and bows sincerely, "We will! Thank you!"


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part in finding the perfect solution is to panic first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally getting on the story.

_Last night, Daichi told us that someone from a well-known volleyball team will be joining us from today onwards._

_Last night, I couldn't sleep at all._

_Last night, I took the last suppressing pill I had brought from home._

"Hinata?" 

The owner of the name whips his head to the side, revealing one of his older teammates squatting and closing in his head near Hinata's ear. "Hm? Are you okay?"

Shouyou blinks his eyes momentarily and straightens his sitting posture on the bed after feeling the warm blowing breath of the setter.. Hinata just woke up.

He notices Suga wearing his usual plain grey shirt and blue shorts. He looks clean and... _huggable_. Hinata lets the older man caress his deranged hair, tucking bright orange strands behind his ear. The redhead simply smiles in delight and grins at his senpai. He knows he'll surely fuck his practices and become too weak later at night so if there's a chance to receive some love in the morning and afternoon, he'll take it.

_I'm really lucky to have Sugawara-senpai on my side. Chuuu~ if only the rest of the team——' every volleyball player' I mean, is as loving and kind as him, I would have been living a peaceful life._

"Senpai, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Hinata tilts his head to the side for his hair to touch Sugawara's hand once again. 

The setter chuckles and ruffles Hinata's hair, "Is it about the practice extension?"

 _Hm??_ " Ah, n-no..." _There's no use lying to him. What am I doing?_ "Yes.."

The grey-haired player stretches his lips to a bigger smile and snatches Hinata's hand that was placed absent-mindedly on one of his thighs. "I'm sure you have your reasons." Sugawara grips the hand harder and starts pulling the middle blocker up from his bed, "Come on, let's eat first. We'll need it."

The sweetness and freshness on Hinata's face quickly disappear. _Right, eat._ The setter only laughs at the sight and pulls Hinata up more.

 _He isn't excited? That's new._ "Let's go, Shouyou."

* * *

By afternoon lunch, Hinata's already stumbling on his own feet. His hands still trembling, clothes drenched in sweet and murderous eyes still watching him closely. The short middle blocker drags himself towards the busy cafeteria, Karasuno walking behind him. The glares, he can feel the glares... especially Kageyama's. 

_I just missed a few--I guess, more than 10, but! That's not a lot of reason to scowl at me like that! Kageyama, that bastard, Tsukishima... and Asahi-san is depressed?!_

Hinata finally fully turns his back to the team and points a finger at his setter, "Ya, Bakayama, stop glaring at me like that!" 

With the little man's face looking smug and embarrassed at the same time, he receives a side slander from his blocker rival.

"Woah, the idiot's talking. I wonder what's that annoying sound." Tsukishima retorted and gawked the other way.

Hinata feels his head seethe in anger and hastily jumps at the said oppressor.

"What did you say, annoying giant! I will take you down! I will make you kneel and cry in front of me, brat!"

Although with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya's greatest efforts to calm the two down, their banter continues for a handful of minutes and Karasuno has to wait for the whole time to let them go of one another to avoid being laughed at inside the cafeteria. When the crows find a table to sit on, Hinata uses this time to sulk and settle down.

_Annoying Tsukishima. Nggg, Idiot Kageyama! Hmp!_

_._

_._

_.._

_... Grooowllll~~_

"Eh?" 

"Waah, Hinata, that's loud. You're that hungry?" Hinata hears Tanaka comments. He, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are the few who are left to guard their table from other teams. They're fine with getting their share of meals a bit later after the rest of the team come back.

"Wha-what? No, I'm not hungry." _I'm not supposed to be hungry yet!_

The listening libero laughs and slaps on the table lightly, "You were really energetic today. You always are, but you were...hmm... more extra. Like you have some strong emotion building inside of you."

"Yes, yes. You weren't even listening to us! When we were running, you _didn't_ even compete with Kageyama and ran slowly. When we told you to stop, you didn't even look back. We were already warming up and you were still running! It's weird!" Tanaka narrated.

Hinata pulls himself up and stands, "I did what?! And that's weirder than having me mess up the gameplay today?!"

Nishinoya chuckles and crosses his arms while Tanaka touches his chin unconsciously, "Uhhh..."

It doesn't matter whatever excuse Tanaka can come up with, the little spiker presently has his ears shut—swamped once again in his thoughts. 

_I never had a problem with running and using my body to its limit. I like sweating! So me running more than the needed laps isn't such a bad news for me. The worst is, I didn't compete with Kageyama?! Why? Why did I do that? Who won? Did that idiot win? I don't know, I can't remember! Does this mean I lost?_

'You were really energetic today... Like you have some strong emotion building inside of you.'

'Yes, yes. You weren't even listening to us!'

_Wait... Is it because I was thinking? That's what I remember I did earlier. That's all, ALL, I did._

_I lost control of myself because I was thinking?!_

"Idiot. Why are you standing up? Do you want to fight?" 

Hinata turns to look behind him and sees the King holding a piece of tray with food on top. He looks at himself and observes how he really is standing with his fists up like a fighting stance. The King is right.

The little crow glooms and pouts, all for Kageyama to see.

"W-what? Dumbass."

The pout only grows larger. The setter is sure he isn't the only person seeing Hinata like this. 

Shouyou crosses his hands above his chest and huffs, "Thinking is hard."

* * *

Now that the food is in front of him, Hinata isn't sure what to do. He keeps hoping that the hunger inside him is yearning for a legit normal meal and not sweets, at least not yet. The pill is estimated to work long until dinner but the excessive working of his body and stress transcends Hinata's coping health.

The red head shakes his head violently, ignoring the glances spared at him. He lifts his chopsticks, pork meat in between, and slowly opens his mouth. Hinata chews on the meat cooked by the managers themselves. 

Suddenly, Hinata pushes himself up from his seat. The clamming of the utensils creates a noise Karasuno cannot ignore. Hinata has his head low.

"Woi, dumbass, what do you think you're doing?" He heard Kageyama remarks.

_No. No. No._

"Hinata?" _Suga... Senpai. I'm sorry._

The once enthusiastic spiker unexpectedly yanks the setter's hand and hops off of the bench. 

"Hey! Idiot!"

Hinata is running; shivering shoulders and clenching teeth. Hearing his stomach rumble in distaste, he uses his feet to reach the bathroom stalls as fast as he can. When he got inside the restroom, his hands automatically pawed his jaw and tummy. 

Sluggishly, the single piece of meat he had tried to eat gushes down his mouth. Hinata has his head down on the open toilets—puking. 

_The pill wore off too soon... My tongue is back to normal._

_I'm sorry, Shimizu-senpai, Yachi-san._

* * *

Hinata ended up not eating anything for lunch. He didn't even come back to his team and decided to just stroll around the campus. When he got back in time for practice, it's only natural for his senpais to ask where he had been.

"We already ate the food you left on the plate, sorry." Tanaka confessed, one hand resting at Hinata's shoulder.

The younger chuckles and smiles proudly, "I'm not asking for it."

"But aren't you hungry earlier? I heard your stomach make that roaring sound--"

Hinata cuts him off, "I was farting."

"Oh."

Tanaka laughs loudly in realization, slapping Hinata's body until his very last breath. He even calls for Ennoshita and Kinoshita to tell them the story. Hinata facepalmed.

 _Ahh, man, I'm hungry_.

Karasuno is on their second match set with Nekoma. The heat oozing off the training court serves as the energy for the players to win. With hunger no longer existing in Hinata's mind, he did his best to score with attacks against the powerhouse cats. Run, jump, spike. Yet in the end, they were the one who had to do 20 diving drills (Nekoma won by 4 points.) When the crows finished fishing their chests on the ground, Hinata recurrently feels the pang on his body. 

_This again? I need a distraction. Volleyball, volleyball._

One long whistle blow rings the entire atmosphere of the gymnasium. Some stop playing, some stop resting. Nekoma is the first team to approach the man since it is their coach. Daichi looks at his teacher and coach, and gives them a look that's asking what's happening.

"He's here." Coach Ukai uttered.

From a short distance, Sugawara responded for Daichi, "Who?"

"Kyoutani Kentarou of Aoba Johsai."

"Ha?"

".. Aoba Johsai?"

"Wait, who?"

"Who's that?"

"AOBA JOHSAI?!"

"Kyoutani.."

"Are they here?"

"Does Oikawa have a twin?"

"GREAT KING!"

"Tch."

Coach Ukai holds his forehead and closes his eyes, "Now, don't get too worked up. We already reminded you about him yesterday AND earlier."

"But you didn't say—"

"Come on, we'll meet him. Tanaka-sensei, let's go."

The teams line themselves in front of the 9 stern coaches, all wearing a surprise look on their faces as they eye the newcomer from top to bottom. Very short bleached hair with shaved sides, and a very intimidating face.

"He is Kyoutani Kentarou of Aoba Johsai. He is a regular but for some circumstances, he will be here standing here as guard and support. He will not be joining any matches. Welcome him."

Hinata has a lot of questions.

_Who is Kyoutani?_

_Does he like that kind of hairstyle? That's so cool._

_He's an Aoba Johsai player, how come I've never met him before?_

_Why does he look like he doesn't want to be here?_

_Why is he scary?_

But his teammates won't probably let him talk about all that. 

Kyoutani bows his head and body in perfect 90 degrees but does not say anything. Karasuno understands the gesture and responds together with others.

"Welcome!"

* * *

Hinata has been itching to talk to the Aoba Johsai player. He really wants to ask the latter about his position. Unfortunately, when Coach Nekomata dismissed him to eat first, he didn't come back and has been missing since afternoon. The tangerine lost another distraction, and now it's dying time: the last meal of the day, dinner. 

His body already got used to not eating earlier but when he steps inside the tweeting cafeteria, his hunger comes back.

_I used to smell the food from afar, now, the smell doesn't even attract me at all._

The stops on his track didn't go unnoticed with the team. They eye Hinata and wait for him to continue walking.

"Did you forget something?" Yamaguchi asks, his face looking innocent like an angel.

Hinata smiles and unconsciously sways his hip. "No... but I'm thinking of doing more practice!" He raises his hand, punching the air.

"Are you a child?"

"Don't be salty, Tsukishima! It's practice, not play." 

"Sure, sure." 

Daichi scratches his head. _If Coach finds out that I'm letting Hinata max himself out, we'll both be lectured._

"How about we eat firs--"

"No need! I'm full!" Hinata's already on his way to walk the opposite direction.

"Tch. Idiot, now I have to skip meals too." The spiker heard Kageyama said.

He puts both of his hands on his hips and raises one of his eyebrows, "No need! You're not coming with me."

"And how do you think you can practice without me--"

"Byeee!"

Hinata's already running away.

* * *

Tsukishima's the last dude to get out of the washroom. He fixes his clothes, eyeglasses and hair, and lets the wet towel dangle around his neck. He closes the door behind his back and checks the path he is about to walk on: dark and almost horrifying, but those aren't shit to him.

He starts to move forward, feet meeting the floor like a heartbeat. He got out of the building, passing gymnasium 4, gymnasium 3... then cafeteria.

There's a sound coming from the dark cafeteria.

Tsukishima, out of curiosity, peeks his head on the lower window and catches a sight of a small person. That person is holding a phone on one of his hands while the other holds a white cup.

_The dessert we ate earlier. Who's that?_

The tall man fixes his glasses again, trying to decode the owner of the figure. He can't figure out if the person is a man or a woman. The unknown have a round butt, oddly familiar buttocks, but it lacks fat on the chest area. The legs are slim and the figure is small too.

_Who could that be? It's almost midnight._

"Oh,

_him._

Why am I not surprised." 


	4. New Friend comes with New Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mad Dog isn't that mad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long ass chapter ahead. necessary for the next chapter.

“Hi-na-ta Sho-u-you. Le-let g-gooo…!” Yachi yanks the bundled ice cream out of Hinata’s shivering hands, “No desserts before meal NOR after breakfast. This is for lunch.”

The weakening boy goes down to his knees, dramatically crying his heart out, “What is this betrayal? Please, just one, or maybe two— _I prefer two_ — but I’ll leave it to you! Don’t do this to me.”

“Listen here Hinata-kun, Kiyoko-san will be disappointed to me if I ever let anyone touch these. To prove my worth as a manager, I can’t let you have it.” Yachi professed.

The red head hangs his head low in defeat.

 _I’m going to die_.

“Asahi, Suga, what do you think?”

The taller between the two turns his head to Daichi. He follows the direction their captain is staring to and sees one of their players. The three of them are wearing the clothes they wore from the first day (thank you Dionysus, washing machines exist)—simple white shirts paired with black shorts for Asahi, orange for Daichi and blue for Sugawara.

These senpais just rolled out of their beds. It was their captain’s idea to check the cafeteria and offer some help to the managers. Of course, the other two got no choice but to wake their ass up. Even Suga feels stiff still.

Daichi was sure as hell that they were the first people to arrive at the eating area, but now, not so much. Seeing one of their first years yelling from the bottom of his lungs in the morning still seems like a dream. Asahi and Suga think the same.

“I don’t know??? It’s 5 AM.” Asahi reasons and lazily yawns.

“If it was a school day, we would have been late already. Wake up.”

“Daichi-saannn,” the giant yawns again with his eyes close, “I can’t.”

While the crow captain takes his time to lecture the deaf ace, albeit having enough reason to laugh, Sugawara is more concerned to what’s happening over the kitchen counter. He watches Hinata kneel in front of Yachi, begging to take whatever it is on their manager’s hand.

He stays on his place for a few more seconds until he notices the small boy’s knees going red. The setter begins to walk towards the two, eyebrows obviously coming together.

“It’s rare to see you up so early. We don’t have morning matches, don’t we?”

Suga’s voice didn’t shock the blonde manager but it sure did Hinata.

“Hinata? You okay? Get up.”

The older offers his hand to the other. After a hint of hesitation, Hinata accepts it and absorbs the warmth coming from Sugawara’s skin. He can’t even look at the setter, too embarrassed to confess what’s really happening.

On the other hand, Yachi feels relieved. He seriously doesn’t want any of their players getting sick.

“Ah, Sugawara-san, good morning!”

Suga responds with a hum. He says a “Good morning” to the young manager, gripping Hinata’s hand at the same time as a greeting.

_Eh, why is he not letting me go yet?_

“What’s happening?” Suga asks.

The blonde sighs, “Hinata here tried to steal the desserts reserved for later.”

Hinata beholds being snitched. He faces Sugawara in panic, “But I didn’t succeed!!”

“Fortunately.”

The spiker pulls the tip of his lips down and pretends to cry, “Yachi-saaann.”

Suga chuckles at the scenario and rubs the hand he has on his own with his thumb. “You should eat breakfast first.”

“Hear me out—” Hinata raises both of his hands but ended up only raising one.

“Don’t worry, Yachi-san, can we have our share first before the others?”

Now faced with the morning meal firsthand, Hinata doesn’t know what to do. He’s scared to let anyone know about his condition because they might pull him out of the camp, however, he also doesn’t want to upset his tongue and stomach as he knows what will come afterwards.

“What’s with that worried look? I’ll get you the ice cream later. Let’s eat while it’s hot.”

Not wanting to make Sugawara more suspicious of him, he gulps his pride down and raises a utensil full of fish meat and leaves. Hinata’s eyes shake at the sight of the food enclosing the gap with his mouth.

_I did it. I ate one._

_It tastes like clay. They all taste like clay. I’m gonna puke._

Sugawara beams a smile when he saw Hinata eat.

_Seriously, this is getting out of hand._

_Yesterday and, I think, the other day, Hinata skipped his meals too. That’s weird and definitely a no._

“So, Hina—”

The setter’s speech was cut off when his kohai suddenly stands up and runs off the cafeteria. Sugawara is too shock to even open his mouth. He just stares at Hinata’s blurry figure from far away and at the food the younger has left.

* * *

_They should have some leftovers here or something. I need to fucking eat or I’ll totally lose my mind. If I need to damn run around the court, I need some fuel… butttt!_

After Hinata ran away from his breakfast, he was glad to not get bombarded with questions by Suga. Aside from occasional observation and check-up on him, the setter didn’t pushed him to explain a reason.

Now that they’re currently in practice, Hinata excused himself to go to the restroom. The coach and captain let him not knowing that the boy is heading no near the gymnasium washrooms: he’s on his way to the cafeteria.

He moves himself like a spy agent on a mission, wandering his sight around for any people that may approach him. He crouches his stance and slowly creeps inside the sun-lighted dining area. He opens the door and…

_!!!_

_The… Aoba Johsai!_

The red head feels so happy. He saw the man sitting and eating on one of the tables, which means (according to him) that there are still some food left in the kitchen. Hinata lightly chuckles. The player’s back is on him, it’s a good opportunity to approach and surprise the latter.

He begins his parade and stops exactly inches away from the intimidating player. Hinata’s so nervous and excited that he has gone to bite his lips with too much force.

“BA—”

“What do you want?”

“EEK!!!!”

Hinata stumbles down astounded, his butt smacking down the cold floor. Ouch. “Hey that’s not fair!”

The mad dog, as his teammates tease him, turns to the clumsy and noisy player, “Ha.”

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Hinata’s eyes widen. _Did I heard it right?_ He fixes his position, posting himself up, and leans his torso towards the other person.

“Did you just laugh?” He asks, curiosity and happiness engulfing him.

Kentarou only looks at him, expressionless.

“You did! That ‘ _Ha_ ’, that one’s a laugh right?” Hinata explains.

“Are you mocking me?”

The red head leans back and shakes his head and hands, “No! You’re just so intimidating I didn’t expect you to easily laugh at that. I’m happy.” His statement was followed by a small laugh.

When Kentarou turns his back from Shouyou and continues to eat, the smaller one sees it as a welcome gesture to talk to him. Hinata runs around the table and sits across the other. He figures that the spiker isn’t talkative so he has to do initiate the talking himself.

“So…”

The Johsai player continues to eat. Hinata only observes him while speaking.

“What position do you play?”

“Opposite Hitter.”

“Spiker! What’s your jersey number?”

“4.”

“Since when are you a player of Aoba Johsai?”

“1st Year.”

“How come I’ve never—” _Grooowwll~~_

 _Oh_ …

Kyoutani raises his head in confusion. He finds the orange-haired man staring aggressively at his share of ice cream. He waits for him to talk. The happiness Hinata felt quickly vanishes. He scratches his nape awkwardly, scooting away from the table. Chuckling, his eyes avoid the eyes of the new spiker he met. “I’ll check the fridge for some snacks, hehe, so I’m just gonna go…” Shouyou grabs his shirt and tries to sneak away slowly.

Kentarou grunts. He doesn’t know what to do, should he help the man or should he just leave him alone?

“There are no food left.”

Hinata winds his head back to Kyoutani, chest heaving inwardly, almost in pain.

“But we haven’t had our lunch yet.”

“They all ate their share during breakfast. Next meal will be at night.”

_Are you freaking kidding me._

The small crow couldn’t move. He has his pupils on the floor, sight getting more blurry each second passes by. His fingers and toes curl in pain, his stomach growls again—and again. His insides feels dry and he rubs his thighs against each other. Hinata turns to Kyoutani in desperation, cheeks as bright as a tomato and eyes squinting with tears.

Hinata hiccups and moves closer across the other. “Can I have your food?”

Kentarou’s face twists into shock, confusion and panic; it turns into a deadly front that the smaller boy surely is terrified of.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that I haven’t eaten yet a-and really hungry.”

The blonde puts his chopsticks down and stares at the other, “Neither have I.”

“I don’t want your food!”

Kentarou clicks his tongue, “You just said you do.”

“The dessert. I need sweets..” Hinata is still avoiding the blonde’s eyes. He’s too self-conscious to tell him the truth… but the pain in his tummy isn’t faltering away, worst, it’s hurting more.

Hinata covers his face with both of his hands and cries. It’s been a long time since he last did but right now, he feels ashamed. Once again, he thinks of any reason why he would have that kind of condition. Nothing comes to his mind.

_Maybe I’m just cursed._

Kyoutani sees the unbearable pain coming from Hinata. He figures that crying that much means something must be really hurting the red head inside. He doesn’t know anything about Hinata, all he have about him are rumors about being part of a quick-freak duo. The blonde just saw him today but he already feels a great amount of empathy towards his situation.

Kentarou looks around, still face-stoic. He grabs the cup of ice cream that is warming from the heat of the room.

“I’m just really hungry. You don’t understand, I haven’t eaten for days. I always feel like I’m gonna puke and today I felt really dizzy. I’m so sick of this. I just want to eat normally but I can’t.” Hinata huffs in frustration. “I-I could explain it to you. Please, just give it—”

“Here.”

Hinata stops his movements and glances at the cup in front of him. He looks at it closely, blinking his eyes, then to Kentarou, then back to the cup.

“No one knows?” He heard Kyoutani asked.

Hinata averts his attention and shakes his head. “It’s hard to let them know.”

The wing spiker nods and continues to eat. From afar, he can hear few people calling, shouting, Hinata’s name in distressed. As he pinches back his chopsticks, he utters last few words. “If you want, you can tell me all later. Let it out, I mean.”

With that, Hinata’s painful drops of tears turn into a blissful joy of relief.

* * *

“Shouyooou??”

“ _SHOUYOOOOOUUU_??”

“ **SHOUYOOOUU!!** ”

“NOYA, SHUT IT! STOP SHOUTING!”

“BUT I CAN’T FIND SHOUYOU. WHERE’S MY LITTLE KOHAI, AGAIN, FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS DAY?” Nishinoya grunts.

It has been 10 minutes already since they finished their last match. After they had their last meeting, the great libero planned to practice receiving Hinata’s quick spikes. But much to his dismay, the spiker was so fast to get off his ass and dashes far away.

Nishinoya whispers words of despair to himself, casually still waiting for the orange-haired boy to appear.

Tanaka laughs at him, hands supporting his own body to avoid falling on the ground. The rest of the Karasuno looks at them unbothered.

“You always look for Hinata. Wait, _all_ of you! Recently, Suga-san has also been searching for that guy out of nowhere!” Tanaka points a finger at Nishinoya, Sugawara then at Tsukishima, “You too! Well, for a different reason but it’s the same. You’re even dragging Yamaguchi with you. My kohai’s really popular! I’m so proud.”

After being called out, Tsukishima smirks loudly, passing his water bottle to Yamaguchi. “Don’t put us in the same category as the King. He practically shouts that squirt’s name every day and night.”

Kageyama’s ears perks up from the accusation, neck blushing for whatever thought he’s having.

“And why would I?! He’s an idiot. Where's the sense in that?”

The tall middle blocker simply shrugs with a smile, “Of course.”

Somewhere on one of the hills Karasuno has ran on today, as promised, Kyoutani and Hinata can be seen sitting on the grass chatting together. The vibe is light and actually refreshing. Both men are now wearing their sleeping attires—Hinata’s hair looking damp as he just got out of the shower 7 minutes ago.

The night is peaceful and the crescent moon is bright. No one knows if it is because of the atmosphere or what had happened earlier in the day, but the two has been feeling more comfortable with each other than ever. It feels like they knew each other all along.

When the infamous spiker, Mad Dog, jokes for the first time, Hinata couldn’t be more happier. Kyoutani is comfortable with him. After a few more minutes of gossiping, the red head pulls himself together to tell Kentarou the truth.

“You want to tell me now?” The wing spiker asks. His arms hanging on his folded knees restful-y.

Hinata spreads his legs and hands the grass behind him. He nods.

“Can I?”

Kentarou quickly hums and waits for Hinata to start speaking.

The smaller boy sighs and closes his eyes as if he was reminiscing something intimate in this life; and he is.

“I was born with an unusual tongue and stomach. Normal foods taste like trash to me. Every time I try to eat something my tongue doesn’t like, I puke.” Hinata pauses to see the other’s reaction. When he sees Kentarou looking at him, listening earnestly, he continues.

“The doctors said that it’s a common illness across the world, it only varies on what kind of foods a certain stomach doesn’t want. The only difference with me is that there are plenty of ingredients that my body is rejecting to consume. After dozens of check-ups, we found out I can only eat sweets.” Shouyou can hear the Aoba Johsai player gasp, “We we’re glad at first as there are many desserts existing in the world, annnddd then we aren’t. Too much sugar only leads to a more serious illness so we had to do something. As it was discovered earlier in my life, I managed to enjoy my youth eating everything by taking the pills the doctor prescribed me.”

“And now?”

“I ran out of pills.”

 _Ohh_ , Kentarou thought. _That’s why_.

“We were only supposed to stay here for a week but it became one month and a week because of the Inter-High fire. I thought of many ways, solutions, on how to take care of myself but wrapped up by starving myself.”

The blonde furrows his eyebrows in worry, “Why? That’s dangerous for you.”

Hinata laughs (more at himself and his decision), “I knowww, but I’m more scared to get pulled out of training. If they knew, especially our captain and the coaches, they’ll tell me to go back home. This is my only time to hone my skills before the competition… I guess I really like volleyball more than my own being.”

Kyoutani scoffs and pouts, “You’re stupid.”

“I get that a lot.”

“You shouldn’t be getting that a lot!”

Hinata leans back to the grass when he heard Kyoutani’s frustrated voice.

“Kageyam—”

“This is our first meeting as friends and you’re already making me worry.”

Shouyou lightens up in fascination and squirms gleefully, “Friends?!”

_Are we not…? But—_

“Okay, that was dumb. We’re friends!!” Hinata announces.

_I obtained another friend outside of the team aside from Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aone! I’m so happy~_

“Now that you know that about me, my friend, I will be in your care. I expect all your desserts to go directly to me.” Hinata shifts his position to kneeling and bows.

Kyoutani raises one of his hands to his chin, “But you’re right about the unhealthy part. Sugar everyday is bad for you.” He closes his eyes, “No.”

“No?!” Hinata lifts his head and opens his mouth, “You know I need it!”

“But it’s unhealthy. You’ll get sick either way.”

“There’s no other way.”

“Force is a good option to have your way.”

Hinata smacks Kyoutani’s arm, “It doesn’t apply here!”

“Then I’ll think of something. Wait a second.”

The two are serious about waiting for a second. Hinata behaves himself on the grass while he watches Kyoutani looks at the stars.

“I read it somewhere that cums are sweet.”

_Huh?_ “Semen?”

Kentarou gives Shouyou’s doubtful face a reassuring look, “Semen.” His words were said with stern.

“How-how could that be! That’s… bad too?” Hinata isn’t even sure on what to say. He’s scared that his new friend might be right.

“You don’t necessarily need sugar. You just need something sweet.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Kyoutani opens his mouth again. Hinata has never been so terrified and nervous like this since last week. He isn’t a prude. His body may be but his eyes isn’t virgin. He knows exactly what the wing spiker is talking about.

“Consistent blowjobs are better than stage 5 diabetes.”

“ _BLOWJOBS_??!”

“Don’t shout. And get down, someone may see us if you stand up.” When Hinata settles down gloomy, Kyoutani continues, “And yes. Eating your own is weird. That’s creepy. Don’t you even try.”

_Ehhhhh???_

But seriously speaking, this option is a hint of hope. Kyoutani may have thrown some puns here and there but he knew the guy is serious in nature. He knew his friend wouldn’t joke about something like that.

_Yeah but even if he is, if it works, I can’t really get mad at him!_

“Are cums really sweet?”

The blonde shrugs and tilts his head, “Who knows.”

Hinata sighs. _Guess I just have to find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata will finally have the time of his life next chapter, guess who would be the first to get skdjßiedj <3


	5. Senpai, Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senpais know the best <==3.

Kyoutani's voice rings inside Hinata's head like a broken radio. _'Who knows.'_ It says the same sentence repetitively like a reminder.

_If Kentarou don't know and I don't know either...then who would?_

"What are you doing?" The blonde spiker looks at him worried. Hinata's expression is becoming worst with each time that goes by.

_Hmmm..._

"Google! Internet has everything! Yes, yes. Thank you Kyoutani Kentarou, my friend~~"

Kentarou watches Hinata stands and strides away from him, hands waving and lips smiling kindly under the moonlight. The latter's shadow disappearing in an instant leaves him in an unknown awe and softness.

_Being punished like this isn't as bad as I thought._ "If you keep referring to me like that, it'll be weird," Kyoutani whispers to himself with a smile.

  
While Aoba Johsai's wing spiker takes his time to breathe in the night air, Hinata is sprinting to Karasuno's shared room. He passes through quiet hallways and, weirdly enough, when he slides the door to their room, it's blankly empty. His initial thought is that he was left by his own team in Tokyo. Thankfully as he looks around, their bags and stuffs are still lying around—even some phones—so that mustn't be the case.

_They must be hanging around somewhere. Daichi-san won't let the team practice this late at night._

Hinata decides to set aside that question first and moves to solve his bigger problem. He walks to his bag in hurry, arms stretching, until he reaches the pin of its zipper. He touches a lot of random things he didn't know he has on his duffle bag before he gets to his smartphone. The red head excitedly pushes the switch button and unlocks his phone.

_A little research won't hurt. It's better to be sure._

_... Now where's Google._

After managing to locate the said application, Hinata immediately goes for the search bar and types 'Are cums sweet'.

**'You are not connected.'**

_Connected to what? What happened? It's not loading._

He tries again. **'You are not connected. Check your internet.'**

_How the fu—so WiFi. I'm not connected. Ugh._

The ticking of the time without him knowing the answers to his questions makes him more anxious. Hinata grips his phone hard and smudges his face.  
"Ugh!"

His frustration boosts his ability to run fast out of the room and look for any Nekoma players. The gymnasiums they're using for training are Nekoma's, the building they're living at at the moment are theirs too; Hinata concludes that if there's anyone who know that specific Tokyo area's connection, it'll be them.

He skips out of the guests' building and jogs towards the cats' campsite. The building is fairly lit. From afar, Hinata can see that the door has been left wide open. When he sets his right foot flat on the site's concrete, he was welcomed by white blinding illumination of lights, different from the ones they have on their building, on the lobby. There's a working vending machine on the side, stairs beside it and a series of small couches placed around a table a yard away.

Hinata's fascinated expression blows into happiness when he saw a familiar man sitting on one of the couches, short brown hair resting atop of his head nicely. His back is facing him, head slightly lifted upwards as if he was thinking.

"Inuoka!"

The man that was peacefully lounging on the lobby alone, one hand wrapped in a cold towel to balance his temperature, turns his attention to the cheerful person who called him. "Hinata-kun? Hey!"

"Yes, yes~" Hinata waves his hand and chuckles when he sees the other being as happy as him. He approaches Inuoka's sitting figure and puts one of his hands on the latter's shoulder, "I can't connect my phone to the wifi. Do you know how can I?"

Inuoka pouts as he forms his answer, "Ohh, there's no WiFi here. It kinda sucks. What do you need it for?"

The red head pinches an awkward smile, "Research or something--"

_"HINATA!!"_

Shouyou immediately whips his head to the side when he was called and there he is, Nekoma's new ace-like spiker, "Lev!"

Lev laughs and walks right up to Hinata. He raises both of his hands as a greeting and enveloped the smaller figure into a light embrace. Inuoka laughs at them when Hinata hugs the half-Russian player tighter to the point that Lev has to tell him to stop so he can breath. Their voices and interaction seem to warm the freezing quiet lobby, Inuoka does not have any choice but to be grateful for it.

Lev pulls Hinata softly by his shoulder and looks at his eyes, the red head looks back at him smiling. 

"What brings you here?" the Russian player asks.

Hinata looks at the other man sitting on the couch with an unreadable look. Inuoka raises both of his eyebrows at him, expecting the latter to say whatever he wants to say, but Hinata didn't.

"Do you have a WiFi here? I can't connect to the internet." the short spiker speaks with a pout.

The pair of Nekoma players glance each other, a visible question mark rising above their little heads. Inuoka turns his back at them and decides to just continue his business (when internally, he's thinking of a way on how to connect the cute Karasuno player to the internet.)

Lev frees his hands out of Hinata and looks up with a thought. He eyes the gleeful red head again, "Ehh, we don't have it here, Hinata-kun. It's on the main building, and by this time, it's probably off already."

"Aww..." The sadness oozes from every word to every action the Hinata says and does. The two, of course, immediately picks up on it: they suddenly feel a sensation of protectiveness towards Hinata. _That's weird._

"Wait!" Inuoka interrupted, the cloth wrapping around his hand untangling, "Maybe, Kenma do. Ask him."

Hinata didn't waste more time. He thanked Inuoka, brushed past Lev softly, and ran upstairs to Nekoma's room. When he opened the door, he only saw the team's valuable setter and flashy captain. They were both sitting on their futtons: the quiet one wearing a red sweater and jagger pants is busy with his PSP, the brunette one with his hair still gelled up, wearing a fit white shirt and red lounge pants, has his head back and his eyes close. The two didn't even notice the red head there until he speaks.

"Hellooo, Kenma!"

The name-owner is quick to get his head up from the game when he heard Hinata's familiar cheerful voice. "Shouyou."

"Kenmaaa~!!"

With that kind of high-pitched voice, Kuroo can't help but to open his eyes too. He lets out a sigh of a relief when he sees the orange-haired player of Karasuno, "Why are you up here, chibi-chan?" his voice teasing Hinata's presence.

Hinata turns to him and playfully sticks out his tongue. "Hmp. I'm not here for you," Kuroo raises one of his eyebrows in surprise and watches the small boy pull his setter up from the futton, "Come here, Kenma! I need to ask you something."

As usual, Kozume releases his grip on his device and lets Hinata take him wherever he wants to. With his eyes still on the floor while his arms are being pulled quite with force by Hinata, he receives his captain's glare that pierces through the skin that the red head is touching. 

_He must be bitter that I'm always willing to drop anything for Shouyou but not for practice..._

The two of them walk out of the room, with Hinata still pulling Kenma's fragile-like body, until they can't see Nekoma's room anywhere. Hinata's steps come to a halt, and so did Kenma's. The red head drags the older guy down to sit on the floor before he lets out an exasperated sigh. He lets go of what he's holding and shifts his whole body to face Kenma. 

With an unexpected serious face, he asks the setter, "Do you have WiFi?" 

"What do you need it for?"

"If you have, I may tell you why." Hinata slyly replied, a grin appearing on his face eagerly.

Of course, Kenma is confused. Even though he's itching to know what's making Hinata act too suspicious, he doesn't have the energy left to keep up with giddy tactics, so he sighs. "Sorry, I don't. No one in Nekoma has."

"Ehhhh, but you play games."

"It's all downloaded. I came prepared."

Hinata frowns and reverts to a proper sitting position, arms crossing pettily across his chest. "Sure, you did. How nice."

_Then how will I know the truth now? This is so infuriating!_

_There's no other choice. I have to face this embarrassment._

Kenma keeps on observing Hinata, waiting for the latter to tell him more about his late night worries. Remaining on his slouched posture, he purposely glues his eyes on the red head's side profile and sees Hinata making a weird facial expression.

"Shouyou—"

Hinata cuts him off with a whispered-shout, "I have something to ask you!"

_Oh?_

Kenma hums. There's a hint of smile showing at the edge of his lips. The two volleyball players feel the wind shifting in the atmosphere, that little sensation makes the both of them more sensitive on the topic that the one is about to lay down.

Hinata forcefully closes his eyes, hands curling into a fist and teeth clasping on his bottom lip.

"This might sound personal... Well, it is personal! B-But—"

"Face me, Shouyou." 

Kenma's sudden request only made the other squirms farther away, his head tilting on the opposite side.

"Listen first!"

_Why is he so tense? Mad, perhaps? Did I do something? Is it the WiFi? Should I buy one? I should buy one for him too... and another one in case of emergency._

"I'm only going to ask you once. This is very, VERY, personal, so... if you don't feel like answering, you don't have too."

_But you sound like you want me to._

"Grr—err, are... is... are c-c-c-c-, woohhh. K-Kenma!" 

_He's too nervous._

"Yes?" Kenma replies.

"..... Are semens sweet?!!"

_It varies, I think. Not like I tasted one before—huh?_

"That's the question?"

Hinata shifts towards him. Kenma sees the other's eyes glistening with incoming tears and Hinata's lips getting redder from biting. He simply stated at his friend's eyes to see if he is lying or not.

_D-Do I have to answer?_

Hinata notices Kenma's ears and neck going red. He sees him averting his eyes away from the him and puts his sweaty palms inside the small pockets of his clothing. _Is he mad?_ When Kenma took too long to respond, Hinata concludes that he went too far and finally gets embarrassed.

"I knew it! It's too personal, this is embarrassing. I'm going!" Hinata spoked before getting up from his seat and running away from the stunned victim.

_Eh,_ "Sh-Shouyou!" Kenma called out.

Yet Hinata has already gotten stubborn, "No, don't talk to me, Kenma!"

The setter doesn't have any choice but to stay on his ground and rethink his life choices.

_So that's what he needed the WiFi for._

Shouyou sure likes running. He passed a lot of players on his way back to the guest building, even Bokuto called out to him once when the man saw him doing a morning jog in the middle of the night, yet he didn't budged.

_Ridiculous. I don't know where Kentarou is, I'm just gonna go back to our room. I'm too embarrassed to face Kenma tomorrow~! I want to cryyy. Ngggg, I hope no one's at our room yet._

A few steps away before Hinata reaches their room, he sees the light inside flicks open. He pouts in disappointment. _I guess they're here already._

However, the closer he gets to the room, the more confused he gets. Karasuno's room is occupied yet the sound of shouting is non-existent. When Hinata slides the door open, he only sees the back of a grey-haired man in a yukata. The familiar man is standing, weirdly in a cooler way than usual for Hinata, and is busy scanning the contents of his own bag.

"Sugawara-senpai..." Hinata uttered. He closes the door behind him and walks toward the setter.

Suga doesn't have to turn his back to identify the owner of that mellow voice, "Oh, where have you been? You've been missing throughout the day, are you alright?" 

Hinata's eyes turns into a straight line as he nervously chuckles. "I-uh was exploring the campus. It was really nice."

The setter releases a light laugh, his hands still busy inside the contents of his bag.

"How about you? Where is everyone?" Hinata added.

"They are all still at the hot spring nearby. We went through the open back gate of the school with the coaches so it's fine. Do you want to go?" 

Hinata hums a 'no' and takes a small peak inside the setter's bag. _What is he doing? Is it his phone?_ "You're going back?" He asks.

"Hm, no. I told them I won't be staying long because I can't take hotness well. They were still at the bath when I left... they plan to eat afterwards too. I guess it'll take another 3 hours before they come back..." Suga suddenly stops, his eyes shining brightly at the sight of a shoelace on his hand. He chuckles, the laugh that Hinata is sure he will never get tired of, and finally faces his younger club mate. "Hinata."

The red head raises his eyebrows in question.

"You're face is red."

Only after it was pointed out that Hinata notices that his cheeks are still flushed. He touches them and whines in discomfort at the setter.

"Sugawara-san, you're cheeks are red too!"

The setter's eyes widen, his arms automatically reaching for his face. "It's not! Stop changing the subject. Did something happen?"

.

..

...

....

**Silence.**

Hinata's prompted jump on the setter's torso only made the latter astounded. The spiker is clinging on him like a koala, his head burying on Sugawara's bare neck.

"W-Wait, Hinata, I haven't changed my clothes yet."

The panic in Suga's voice simply encourages Hinata to cling on him tighter. The red head grabs the soft clothing on the setter's back and cries, _"Suga-san...!"_

Hinata's cries reach Sugawara's ears like an arrow. He feels a pang on his chest. And although he was really against on the idea of touching Hinata back due to their position, he gave up and is now caressing the red head's spine.

"Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll listen."

The shaking of the middle blocker's shoulders come to stop. Slowly, he releases his grip on Suga's yukata and faces him with a messy face. His lips are turned downwards. Sugawara continues to support Hinata's back by holding him on his waist, he tries to think of any reason why Hinata would cry that much. He couldn't.

Suga sighs. He can't brush Hinata's tears away as both of his hands are occupied. When Hinata settles down, the setter walks towards a table and places his body on it safely. Since the table is pretty low, Suga has to go down to his knees, albeit feeling cold because of the lack of clothing, and let his teammate have a higher sight than him. He looks up at Hinata and finally caresses his face. 

"I'll listen."

.

..

...

.... 

It didn't took too long before Hinata finished telling his story to his senpai. He bottled it too long that it cascaded all the way when he said his first word. He also told him about his condition as it will make him crazy if he only told him about the event with Kenma... _Not that my state isn't crazy enough though._

There was a warm silence that still made Hinata nervous before Suga decides to open his mouth. The red head is already preparing himself for the lecture. 

"Hinata... I'm sorry, I wasn't there enough for you to lean on me. I already noticed you being different and I should have acted on it." Sugawara uttered, his bright eyes staring at Hinata's sincerely.

_How come he's so calm?_ "It's alright. I just can't tell anyone else because I don't want to get pulled out of the game." Hinata sniffs, his eyes no longer teary but his breathing is still unstable, "Please, don't tell Daichi-san."

Sugawara sadly smiles. He's worried for the other but he wants to respect his decision too. He reaches for one of Hinata's hands and stirs his palm with his thumb. "I won't."

The reassurance continues for more minutes. The setter makes sure that Hinata has stopped crying first before he talks again.

"I can't believe I let you starve yourself. Even if I want to buy the meds for you, you don't have the prescription." Suga lets go of Shouyou's hand and sighs. "So far, what were the foods you ate here?"

"Just desserts." Hinata admits, "b-but! Kentarou—"

"The Aoba Johsai."

"Yes, him, he said that t-those are sweets." Hinata lowers his head to avoid looking at the other.

Sugawara is startled. He promised himself not go drag the conversation to 'cums' yet..."Do you believe him?" 

"I'm desperate! I really, really, want to make use of this camp. I want to be strong. And if that what it takes to stay here then... I'll do it!"

Sugawara is shut. Hinata's statement only make him smaller and more fragile in the setter's eyes. The sudden thought of having the red head on his arms perplexes him.

_I'm a man too, Hinata. Don't do this to me._

The setters forehead darkens. The shift on his vibe is apparent especially to Hinata.

"But I'll ask you again," Sugawara removes his knees on the ground and stands up, his eyes not looking at Hinata but on the side, "Do you _really_ want to know?" 

Hinata gulps but the motivation and the thought of volleyball, plus the hint of fear and surprise, is still there. "You heard me the first time, Sugawara-san."

The grey-haired player doesn't bother to reply nor to straighten his wrinkled yukata. Hinata doesn't even have enough time to react when Sugawara approaches him head-on with a kiss. 

"Ng—!" Hinata's first kiss isn't what he imagined the same as what he imagined. He thinks that his lack of experience may be the reason for him being too shock when Sugawara forces a tongue inside his mouth. And although the first impact was hard, the setter didn't even settle first for a peck, the preceding moments becomes soft. 

When Hinata sees the older closes his eyes, he closes his too and tries to get on the moment like he sees in the movies. He feels like his soul is being sucked out of his body yet there is that feeling that he wants to suck the soul out of his own senpai too. Building his courage, Hinata now pushes back with his tongue and tilts his head too. The twisting on his lower abdomen suddenly kicking in.

The kiss may be forceful at first but Sugawara's lips are so soft that Hinata still feels like he is being taken care of. As he reaches for the setter's arms that are now placed on his sides, Suga retracts his tongue and kisses Hinata's lips deep for the last time before pulling away.

Sugawara opens his view as sees Hinata's face getting lewd. An astonished knock beats inside his chest before he caressed Hinata's face with both hands. There are so many things that he wants to tell Hinata yet helping him is now has become his priority.

"Do you know how to?" Suga asks.

Hinata licks the saliva that was about to drop on his lips and looks at the other confused, "To what?"

Blood rushes fast to Suga's face. Those kind of things are really hard to talk bluntly for him. "Was my face really red earlier?" He asks.

"Oh," Hinata blushes too from remembering, "Yes."

Sugawara hums. _Then that means my face is probably red now too._ The _setter_ approaches the small spiker with a smile and lifts him up. 

"Hey, n-no." Hinata embarrassingly says even though he is already resting on Sugawara's arms.

"No?"

Hinata hides his expression by hugging the setter's almost bare chest, "I-I'm hard. I'm sorry."

Sugawara chuckles and starts to walk towards his futton. He slowly places Hinata on top of it as he answers, "You don't have to be sorry. I am too."

The startled expression on Hinata's face only fuels the Suga's need to please the latter. He wants to give him what he wants. He helps the red head lays on his back as he kneels again in front of him.

Sugawara hovered over him with caring yet sinful eyes, "Do you know how to blowjob?" 

Hinata widens his eyes and gradually shakes his head. "I don't. I've never did it once."

The older smiles and kisses Hinata's lips again, controlling himself not to go to other places. "Then you can learn now. Watch carefully."

The red head fails to give his answer back when Sugawara suddenly touches his dick. He feels so ashamed when his dick suddenly twitches on his senpai's hand.

"S-Sugawara-san..." Hinata whines.

"It's okay, relax."

Sugawara palms and grips on the clothing covering Hinata and attempts to remove them. "I'm taking this off." He announces.

Once all the leaf has been taken out, the setter is in awe upon seeing Hinata's pinkish tips. He starts to stroke the red head's dick, ignoring the pain of his own. Hinata quickly whines when the warm touch of his teammate sends signals to his body. 

Suga leans towards Hinata and pecks his forehead. "Don't be too loud, Shouyou. Someone may hear you."

Hinata nods, now biting his lips to suppress any noise. There are already tears in his eyes, not because it hurts, but because somehow he wants more. 

"Now watch." Sugawara didn't say anything else when he dives on Hinata's dick layered with pre-cum.

Hinata shivers from the feeling and momentarily pushes his head back. He forces his head to look at his own senpai, his teammate, sucking him off. He continues to bite his lips, eyes teary as he squints them. Hinata watches Sugawara's hair sways together with the motion. His dick can feel the setter's tongue rolling around the same way it was moving when they kissed. Every suck Suga makes completely eats the younger's penis, his lower lip touching Hinata's balls every time he goes down. 

"Y-You're mouth is s-so hot, Suga-senpai. I can feel your throat. A-Ah-mh, you're so good, Suga-san."

Sugawara unconsciously hums and makes Hinata goes to an unexpected wave. "A-Ah-Ah, S-Su, I'm coming!"

Upon hearing that, the setter removes his mouth from the dick. He lets one of his hands do the work until he cums while his lips approaches Hinata's. He kisses Hinata deep to help him not make a sound as he feels the cum bursts out of his hand.

"Su—" Hinata is heaving, maybe even heavier than Sugawara's breathing.

"Mhm? Did you enjoy it?" The setter asks as he explores Hinata's sensitive body with his other free hand.

"I did... You we're so good, Sugawara-san. I watched you." 

Sugawara answers with a kiss while he plays with Hinata's dick and cum. The bed and their clothes are already messy yet he still wants to give Hinata more. 

"Want to taste yours?"

Hinata shakes his head abruptly, "That's weird! Tasting yourself... That's.."

Sugawara laughs and leans his head on Hinata's chest, "I get it." He raises his head and looks at Hinata eagerly. "It's your turn."

The red head stops then humbly nods at Suga as if he is about to do something amazing. The setter can't help but to soften and kiss Hinata again to calm him. He continues to kiss the latter while he switches their position. He lays his back on the pillow and places Hinata lower than him. 

"Hinata..." 

The owner of the name flutters his eyes and carefully leans down between Suga's thighs. "I'll do my best!"

_Oh my fucking hell, that was cute._

Sugawara chuckles and caresses Hinata's hair, "I'm here to cheer you on."

As the older is already wearing a yukata, it's easy for Hinata to spot the hardened, obviously larger, dick of the setter. Hinata's too surprised that he looks at Sugawara's face again to see if he is serious.

_That's really his dick. Shit. Can I take this?_

_But I already said I'll do my best so I'll do it! I can make him feel good too._

Hinata approaches Suga's penis with both hands. He pumps the dick up and down, the same way his senpai was doing earlier. He starts slow and gradually builds up the speed. Hinata looks up to Sugawara and sees him looking back at him, and from then, he wishes he didn't. 

Sugawara has his elbows supporting him up, shoulder also perking up making his red and sweaty collarbone, neck and exposed chest take the spotlight. The setter's face and disheveled hair don't help. The sight screams hot and Hinata has never felt so horny in his entire life.

With that, Hinata leans his lips on Suga's dick and unconsciously kisses it. He pushes his mouth down and slowly engulfs it whole. The sudden groans coming from the older stirs him to start moving his head and suck Sugawara off. As a man, he knows not to let his teeth touch the skin so he does his best no to do so. He continues the motion until he decides that using his tongue can add to the pleasure. He doesn't take his mouth off the thing even though sometimes he lacks the ability to breath. The moans coming from Sugawara pushes him to continue. Suddenly, Hinata goes all the way down, the tip of Suga's dick hitting the back of his throat.

_Fuck, did it grow big?!_

Despite the growth spurt of the dick, Hinata continues the same action. "Shit, shit." He hears the setter mumbles.

The taps on his throat feels somewhat suffocating at first yet feels so good. Hinata is exhibiting much more thrill when he sucks Sugawara faster, tongue going around his dick inside his mouth, and the tip hitting his insides harder. There were tears forming around his eyes yet Hinata seems so happy with the unfamiliar emotion. He grabs Sugawara's thighs fiercely as he receives a soft pat on the back of his head. 

"Sho...Ugh, Hinata, I'm c-coming. Take it."

The moment Hinata is about to hum, streaks of thick liquid gushes out of Sugawara's dick. It fills the middle blocker's mouth like a bomb, some hitting his throat and going straight to his esophagus. He lets it flow and licks every tip and bit of the cum. 

Sugawara breathes exasperatedly. He watches Hinata gulps his cum and finishes the other. He manage to gain his composure back and reaches to the red head. "Was that really your first time? You did great. Hey, it's okay."

The setter can't help but to worry when tears starts to flow on Hinata's puffed cheeks. He carries Hinata up subtly, puts his head on his chest, and hugs his small frame tightly. He plants kisses on Hinata's ears, hair and forehead as a sign of comfort.

_Did I go too far? Did he not like it? Was I wrong?_

Sugawara is stopped from his overthinking when Hinata speaks up.

"Sugawara-san," He sniffs, face still hiding from the setter, "I-It tastes sweet. _Your cum is sweet_." Hinata suddenly bursts out to tears after his confession. "I don't feel like puking, senpai... It worked."

Saying that Sugawara is shock is an understatement. _'It did. It worked.'_ The setter thought. Sugawara smiles in relief and embraces Hinata tighter than ever before. Their chest moving in synch as they enveloped themselves in each other's scents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me = casually going to hell


	6. Together is Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure creamy *******

Hinata receives a soft tap on his shoulder; a light touch, usually not enough to wake up. What actually prompts him to regain consciousness is the brewing feeling of heat enveloping his figure. He forcefully opens his eyes, blinking a few more times before fully waking up.

"Tanaka-san? Daichi-san?" Hinata gulps in hearing his hoarse vocals. He suddenly feels a lump-like strain at the back of his throat, his saliva seemingly stickier and thicker than usual. 

With his eyebrows coming together in confusion and the feeling of sweating all over his body takes over, Hinata watches Tanaka reaches for his own chin with a smirk. "Hooold up, this rarely happens. Explain?"

The question makes Hinata grumble. Explain what? I just slept, maybe feeling a bit tired and weird, perhaps from too much desserts? It was out of Hinata's control when his eyelids drop once again, yearning for more sleep.

"Hey, Hinata, wake up. You two—" The worried voice of Karasuno's captain was cut off by an eerie gasp.

"Eh! Why are you two sleeping on the same bed? Shouyou!" 

Hinata simply hums, ' _That voice was definitely Noya-san's_ ', he thought.

_Well, I'll have to get ready too. Damn I want to sleep more, why am I so tired—_

_Stop. Did he say two? Two? Two!_

Hinata jerks off his bed, eyes wide in surprise and head tilting to the side to see where the subsidiary heat is coming from. With the small arms barely supporting his form, the red head straightens his back and approaches the warm body beside him with a wary hand. "Suga... wara-san."

From his back, he imagines Tanaka and Daichi's face churning into confusion as he reveals a feeling of panic through his face. His teammate slash senpai's name tweets in his ears like a bird: the events that unfolded last night coming to him like a storm. When Hinata's hand comes contact with the setter's arm, he realizes that the latter isn't wearing a yukata anymore. He frantically pushes the blanket covering his lower body to the side and sees a different clothing wrapping his frame. He sighs in relief and continues to wake Sugawara up.

"Fill me in, what the hell happened? Is one of you sick?" He heard Tanaka asks once again, "You're Iike—4 futtons away from each other. HAHAHA did you sleep walk?"

Hinata warms his voice up before chuckling and muttering a quiet 'no.' He continues to wake the sleepyhead up, even using his feet and knees to touch Sugawara's unmoving body under the blanket since his hands and voice aren't doing enough.

"Sugawara-san, it's morning."

Once the grey-haired setter starts to squirms on the bed, Hinata smiles and turns back to the ever teasing Tanaka and confused but 'I find this funny' Daichi. Weirdly enough though, the other morning person that he was so used in hearing as soon as he wakes up has his mouth shut. Hinata realizes that Nishinoya is looking at him, maybe them?

_Maybe Daichi-san? Or Sugawara-san? Everyone else are still sleeping._

Hinata's thoughts has been shrugged off when the lively libero sticks his tongue out and chuckles at his confused face. _Hahaha, Noya-san._

Afterwards when everyone is about to leave the room, Hinata hears his name being called from the other side of the room, a voice smoothly greasing his ears with too much familiarity. That voice makes him nervous but still, he forces his face to light up in curiosity, "Suga-san, yes?" 

Although almost everyone has already reached the other side of the door, a few of them pauses when Hinata stops and turns to the older setter. Sugawara notices this and laughs apprehensively, the feeling of anxiousness bundled with guilt and uneasiness creeping behind his chest.

The setter's eyes crest as he smiles, looking at the people behind and beside Hinata. "You can go ahead, Kageyama, Tsukki, Yams, I just need Hinata for a sec."

Hinata visibly relaxes his shoulders and starts strolling to his senpai's direction. He hears footsteps walking the opposite way from him, heavy yet easy and somewhat secure at the same time—Tsukishima's.

"We can help... _If_ you want." Yamaguchi asks, while the other one, Kageyama, remains watching.

Hinata and Sugawara shares a subtle glance of knowing. The red head unnecessarily chortles to kill the suspicious down, "It's alright, Yamaguchi, but I don't think Kageyama will be of any help even if we need a hand. Thank you though."

The green-haired first year lets out an airy laugh, his torso heaving up prettily with every sound he makes. Hinata cannot help but to look at it. Kageyama reacts obviously different, scoffing at Hinata's teasing expression and utters, "It's probably a job for idiots anyway. Get over it and be quick," before he steps outside. Yamaguchi waves at them with a shy smile afterwards before following the moody setter's disappearing shadow.

The moment the door closes, the left out duo looks at each other and sighs in relief. Sugawara rests his back on a wall, beside a window, while the other awkwardly fidgets and stands a yard away from the setter. The lingering passion becomes evident in the air. Hinata cannot even afford to look at his senpai's eyes, afraid that he won't say the right words, until the man speaks up.

"Hinata, you okay?" Sugawara's constant caring tone never fails to make the red head smile. He reaches out to Hinata and caresses his bright orange hair. The younger's eyes glisten with the touch and he finally looks up to Suga and assures him that he's fine through leaning his head on his hand. Sugawara is sure he feels his heart pops. He shivers and smiles from the Hinata's actions and prepares himself for an embrace. "Come here."

Hinata unhesitatingly jumps on his senpai's arms, his head bumping straight on his chest and arms snaking around the setter's waist softly. He slowly raises his head up to meet the older's kind and hazel brown eyes, the tiny mole below his left eye and the grey coloring of his hair harmonising with the over-all beauty of his face. "I'm sorry for kinda avoiding you. I didn't want to seem too suspicious."

Sugawara hums at the confession, his hands still moving with the same careful actions on Hinata's hair and back. "No worries, I was thinking and doing the same thing." The waking sunlight entering the room grows bigger. Sugawara hurriedly bits his lower lip, "Do you... remember anything from last night?"

Hinata nods and firms his lip on a straight line. "I do, and I, I actually also remember passing out after, I-uhm sorry. It's embarrassing." 

The flushing of Hinata's cheeks pushes Sugawara to hug him tighter. Hinata continuous, "... Did you change my clothes?"

Suga laughs from the younger's timidness. He leans his head towards Hinata's and closes his eyes. "I did. I apologise if you didn't wanted me to. I couldn't bare to leave you alone after doing that and I wanted to take care of you. I cleaned you and changed your clothes." A sheepish smile follows after.

The blush only increases. "You really didn't have to! I know you were also pretty tired last night and I didn't want to burden you further more. It was my fault for falling asleep." 

"I wanted to. You don't have anything to worry." Sugawara suddenly senses an urge to enclose the gap between his lips and Hinata's bare forehead, however, stops himself, "... How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Hinata sways his body swiftly, arms now playing in the air behind Sugawara. Their hips and thighs grazing at each other from the lack of distance. He averts his gaze from the other and grins, "I feel fine. To be honest, I didn't wake up as hungry as I did in the past few days this morning. I think I can go until dinner," he pauses and beams a gentle smile that sends shivers beneath Suga's skin, "I'm glad for what you did."

Sugawara shake's his head and clasps one of Hinata's dangling hands with his from behind—an action that makes the spiker halt. 

"For what we did." The setter corrects him.

Hinata playfully grumbles, "I didn't even do anything that much. You were the one who helped me. I tried making you feel happy too but I know it wasn't that good. I fell asleep too, really embarrassing! It's nothing from what you gave—." His dialogue stops when a sudden force grips on his hand. He cannot see it since it is out of his sight but he knows, from the first touch, it's Sugawara's.

His eyebrows unconsciously raise up on their own from seeing his senpai's face, now looking too familiar, too close: beautiful, loving and gentle. _Vanilla_. Pure creamy vanilla. The thought makes Hinata's tongue roll, gulping at the unvanishing memory, smell and taste of his own teammate from the night before. His bottom starts to hurt like there's a knot being tied near his penis.

Sugawara smiles in amusement, watching Hinata's face becomes redder than ever before. With his hand still intact with the latter, he angles his face close to the middle blocker's ear, "You gave me a part of your everything. That alone means so much to me and I'll treasure it."

The unexpected noise of someone plumping themselves across the table jolts Asahi awake on his seat. Since the cafeteria is currently occupied by Karasuno and Shinzen high only, it's still fairly quiet. He wanders his sleepy eyes around, noticing the table still empty except from the two pair of hands belonging to Sugawara and Hinata. 

"You two can get your food," he yawns, "I'll watch the table." He lazily flings his arms, spreading them on the table before laying his head back down.

Sugawara agrees and stands up, offering a hand to Hinata so they can go to the kitchen together. However, the red head simply gives him a knowing smile and responds with, "Mm, maybe later? Not really hungry right now."

The grey-haired avoids any protests and lets Hinata watch the table with the drifting off Asahi. Hinata, being the only one up and about, has been carried away by his own thoughts. He rethinks about the events of last night. 

_Come to think of it, it wasn't even bad. It's embarrassing, of course, it was my... first time. And Sugawara-senpai is big? Holy shit. I'm sure I'm his first blowjob! The thought makes him shudder. We talked earlier, it's alright. I really hope that both of us felt good. It seems my stomach and I honestly liked it, yet—YET, doing that again and again for the sake of me will be insane. Senpai already did so much, though he said that he enjoyed it, what if he doesn't want to anymore? Neither mom nor the doctor told me about cums, ugh. I need to tell Kentarou later!_

The resounding slap of the door hitting the surface of the wall knocks Hinata out of his head. He glances at the cafeteria entrance and sees Bokuto with his team strutting (which looks very cool to Hinata) towards a table. The team comes to a halt when Fukurodani's captain notices his little disciple. Bokuto's eyes sparkles upon seeing Hinata's surprised eyes staring back at his. He raises one of his arms and smiles, " _Hi~nata_! Nice morning!"

The red head grins, also receiving a few smiles and 'Hellos' from the other teammates, "Nice morning!"

"Ya, you owl, get off the entrance."

Bokuto funnily pouts and ignores the unforeseen rough voice that drives Hinata to look behind Fukurodani.

_Nekoma._

_Oh fuck. Kenma._

Hinata panics and looks at the sleeping corpse beside him. Asahi's arms are spreading out enough to occupy a whole table so Hinata obliges to his desire to leave the table and follow the rest of Karasuno.

Upon reaching the kitchen counters, Hinata unintentionally sticks to the first person he sees in order to hide his nervous body from the cats. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hinata gapes at the voice. He slowly gazes up to see Tsukushima's annoying face, even staring at him out of basic anxiousness. 

"Are you deaf? Stupidity finally swallows your brain whole?" 

_HAH?_ "Why are you so annoying! I'm just here to get food." 

"Tch, stop whispering. Get your food like a normal person." Although he clearly heard what his irritated teammate said, Hinata stands there like a statue (much to Tsukishima's disliking.) "Alright, what the hell do you want now?" 

_Aahhh, I can't with this guy! Can't he just help me out?! Whatever!_

"Nothing! Hmp, I'm getting food—" Just when Hinata is about to reach for the 3-layered chocolate dessert at the highest row on the counter, a hand, that he sure weighs heavier than his life, touches one of his shoulder.

" _Daich_ —"

"You're not eating that again. What is happening with you? You've been eating just desserts for 4 days, almost a week! You—"

"Haha, Daichi," Hinata turns to his other side to see Sugawara calming the captain down, "Leave it to me. I'll talk to him."

"Again?" _Huh?_ Daichi, Sugawara, and Hinata's (even Tsukishima's) eyes glances at the person beside the tall middle blocker. Yamaguchi have his back facing the third years as he finishes picking what to eat. 

_I suppose it's too obvious now._ Suga laughs to cover the Daichi and Tsukki's confusion, "We'll be back." 

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Sugawara asks, his hands holding his hips as he stares down at Hinata.

They went out of the cafe to talk and now Hinata cannot think of any other reason other than the truth as a respond to his senpai's question. 

"I'm not." _Even if I am, I wouldn't tell you. It's just so rude to ask for it again_. Hinata looks up and tries to do the best pouting-cute face he can pull off. He watches Sugawara slightly smiles, but further than that, nothing really happens. The setter shuts himself up. He continues to eye Hinata as if he's thinking of something very life-threatening.

"Suga—"

"I think we should tell the others."

Hinata tilts his head. He feels his heartbeat quicken, his eyes widening in shock. "A-About?"

Suga averts his eyes from the spiker, ruffling the back of his hair. There is the feeling of guilt from suggesting something that can break his promise, however, he's eighty percent sure what he's saying is right.

"You're not talking about my condition, are you?" Hinata's voice starts to vibrate. Sugawara immediately hears the cracking of bones near his heart.

"I, I think it'll be the best decision for now."

"Sugawara-san," Hinata gathers his strength to grab the grey-haired setter's collar, pulling him down and forcing him to look at him, _"I'm not going to let myself get pulled out."_

"We don't have to tell coach nor our teachers."

Hinata feels anger seeping in. "Some will do. Captain will do," tears begin to play with his lashes, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"No, no, no," Suga tries to initiate physical contact to comfort the other but Hinata simply lets him go and moves away. "Hinata, we won't tell Daichi. We won't let anyone who can out you know about this. My point is, the merrier people know about your condition, the easier your life will be."

"Kentarou knows!" 

"That's not many, Sho." Sugawara bites the inside of his cheek, "Please think about this. Just come to me... whenever you're hungry. The point to this is there'll be more people on your side if things go downhill."

Hinata crosses his arms on his chest and huffs. He's so frustrated. "I thought we talked about this."

"Daichi will become more suspicious if this continues! If one finds out before you tell them, they'll tell him. I-I can't afford having you sick from too much sugar. I'm still thinking of a way—"

"Become more suspicious of what?" 

Both players pauses. None of them attempts to straightforwardly look up. Their breathes hitch, palms suddenly pouring with sweat. It's a voice not belonging to Hinata nor Sugawara; but a deep manly voice that the two of them know so well.

"What's all the ruckus about? Condition? You're talking about food, right, Hinata?"

Horror. Finally, the bottled tears stream down Hinata's face like a river. Someone heard them and he doesn't even know how to react. He's too overwhelmed.

_Someone is there. Someone heard them._

"Bad timing." Hinata hears the setter whispers. He cannot look at the man to clearly see his reaction, terrified to even move an inch. Sugawara notices this and decides to handle the situation on his own.

"Hinata," Suga plants a gentle hand on the red head's arm, "it's... Noya and Yamaguchi. I'll talk to them. I won't tell them anything important but if they decide to get the truth out of you, it's your choice to decline or accept them." He keeps talking but Hinata seems like he cannot hear him. He wants to hug him there and then but he knows exactly that he can't, "Please, don't cry. I'll be quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm delighted that there are readers who enjoy this. im *touched* (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ I'll post the next chapter today too <3
> 
> Tip: no character in this series tastes exactly the same flavor.


	7. Open Up, Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I say open up, what do you open?

It didn't take too long for the three to arrive back to where the squatting Hinata is. Hinata looks at them with fear in his eyes, preparing himself for any words that may embarrass or hurt him, even though he knows none of them will intentionally hurt him in any way. May any actions result to that, he knows the grey-haired setter will protect him.

The sight of Hinata sitting on the floor, his arms hugging the knees he's using to cover his chest, churns a dark smoke inside their chests. Nishinoya cannot help but to think that maybe he overstepped beyond his boundaries. He was too curious and agitated about what was happening between Hinata and his older teammate. As for Yamaguchi, Noya knows he didn't intend to be in this situation. He believes that the shy first year is too innocent for that.

Sugawara is the first to approach the boy whilst the other two stays back and waits for the setter to give them the signal.

"Hinata." Suga tries his best to snatch the red head's attention away from the duo. He centers himself in order to block anything that may make Hinata dread speaking.

Hinata's breath stops when Suga strokes some strands of his hair, pushing them behind his red ears. He leans in to the touch and soon calms down. Sugawara smiles when Hinata settles his head on his hand. He wants to do more but knows he shouldn't, not in front of others. 

"I... I told them that desserts are the only meals you want to eat—that's why I'm pursuading you to tell them so you can eat freely." Sugawara rubs him thumb on Hinata's cheeks. "They asked me why but I didn't answer. I also told them not to say anything to anyone, especially to Ryu, Asahi and Tsukishima."

The setter pauses to give Hinata a chance to digest the information. Once the latter hums, he continues, "At the very least, they want to apologise to you. Do you want to talk to them?"

Hinata purses his lips. He squints his eyes and sniffs the oozing perfume out of the setter's arms. It doesn't calms him but he likes the smell of it.

_Should I tell them? I don't really get the point of telling other people, it'll only put my practice in danger. I'm not going home without improving._

_Perhaps... this is Sugawara-san's way of telling me that he couldn't always be there beside me? After all, he's only like this because he's helping me. Approaching him everyday just for a blowjob is obviously impossible. I shouldn't give Suga-san that kind of burden._

Hinata forces a smile, a singular tear streaming down his left cheek as he does so. "I'll tell them. The more, the easier right? Maybe they can think of a way to help me out of this."

The bitter chuckle that comes out of the little spiker's mouth hurts more than Sugawara can show. Nevertheless, he raises his free hand and signals the two to come. Unfortunately in the middle of a serious episode, his phone rings. He sighs in dismay and quickly fishes out the phone out of his pocket. Sugawara opens the device and reads the contact: 'Cap Daichi'. _Fuck_.

"Will you take that?" Nishinoya carefully asks, eyes peaking over Suga's shoulders.

"It's Daichi. I need to answer this or he'll try to find us." Sugawara's smile completely vanishes as he looks worriedly at Hinata, "Will you be okay?"

Hinata laughs, a fake one once again. "I can hold a conversation."

Sugawara gets what the red head is trying to say and doesn't put any more fight. He nods at him, then at the other two, before walking away and taking the call. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi are the ones left behind to deal with the situation. Hinata exhales drastically to let out any signs of dread and fear. He is also able to discover their nervousness by the time he notices they cannot look him straight in the eye. 

"I'm sorry... for eavesdropping." Nishinoya admits, followed by Yamaguchi's usual low vocals, "I apologise too." 

Hinata is confused on how and what to feel. It is the very first time someone finds out about his condition without him telling them beforehand. "It's alright, you can sit in front of me. This talk will be very long."

Halfway through Hinata's explanation, the three manages to lift their spirits up and accepts the situation; although at the same time, Nishinoya still have a lot of questions to bombard Hinata, he lets the latter finishes clarifying the case first. The red head tells them the exact flow of events that he told Sugawara when he initially confessed and begged someone for help. He also told them about Kentarou and some details about what happened with the grey-haired setter as it is obvious that is what the two is the most curious about.

"W-wait just a minute! You said something weird." Nishinoya ceases Hinata's speech, strong arms swinging in the air from the revelation.

"Hm? The whole situation is weird." Hinata awkwardly smiles.

Yamaguchi perceives this and hastily nudges Nishinoya's arm. "Don't say that, Nishinoya-san."

The mighty libero turns to the green-haired first year, an invisible question mark hanging above his head. Shortly, his eyes widen in realization, "That's not what I meant!" He gazes back to Hinata with sorry eyes, "Your condition isn't weird! I'm not weirded out. I understand that... But... "

The other two focuses their attention at him, Hinata being the one to ask in wonder, "But?"

Nishinoya veers his head, avoiding the sticky looks that the two first years are throwing at him. He scoffs, "You slept with Sugawara?"

Yamaguchi chuckles, " _Sugawara-san_ ," emphasizing the '- _san_ ' to remind his senpai about the word.

Stifling a breathe of annoyance, he corrects himself. "You slept with Sugawara-san?"

"Yeah, last night."

Nishinoya whips his head to Hinata with an unexpected frown. "Why are you so blunt about it!"

Hinata tilts his head, "That's literally what we did so..." _Why is he getting worked up?_

When Nishinoya no longer has the urge to reply, Yamaguchi takes the stage to speak up. "How did it go? Like, the results?"

"Odd yet it worked. I didn't eat anything last night but when Suga-san helped me, my hunger subsided then until this morning. I actually feel normal except from my throat and my saliva—"

"Stop! No need for details, we understand." Nishinoya grunts in defeat.

"There's really nothing else that we can do?"

Hinata faces Yamaguchi's unaffected face and posture, "Nothing that won't pull me out of the camp. I'm still thinking what could work, maybe I'll figure out something," he pouts and plays with the laces of his shoes, "Can you help me?"

While Hinata's cute gesture goes to strike Nishinoya's frail heart, that he becomes barely able to speak, Yamaguchi lets out a blissful laugh; Hinata ended up being the one to smile in glee. He really likes Yamaguchi like that, simple, happy and not with Tsukisima. He glows brighter in Hinata's eyes whenever the latter shyly smiles.

"Sho-Shouyou..." Nishinoya stutters, face still stunned as if he just saw a celebrity walks by.

Hinata giggles and playfully punches Nishinoya's right chest, "Don't tease me, Nishinoya-san, I'm watching you."

The designated practice matches for the day went by like a flash. Hinata believes he's a master at ignoring people now. He caught Kenma, Lev, and even Kuroo, looking at him in-games but he never tried to stare at them back nor approach them. The only time he went off was when Bokuto pressed him to watch him do a straight spike, the rest of the day, he stayed with Karasuno. Yamaguchi, Nishinoya and Sugawara acted normal and avoided talking about the topic too. Afterwards, he searched for Kentarou only to get shooed away, the man saying, "I'm so busy. I'm dying. If they caught me slacking, they'll prolong my punishment. Here, just take my number. We'll talk over text or something. " Although Hinata didn't understand what the man meant when he said ' _punishment_ ', he agreed with joy and left poor Kentarou alone. Over-all it was supposed to be a good day—until dinner time happens. He's hungry.

_I shouldn't have moved too much. But it's a practice! Of course I'll have to run around._

Every participating teams in the camp gathers at the cafeteria: eating, chatting, playing and sleeping. Hinata's the only player, as far as he knows, that isn't inside that zoo-like cafeteria. He met Sugawara 30 minutes ago before dinner starts and told him to not worry because his... semen... seems to fill him for twenty-four hours. _Well, that was a lie. I just can't ask to suck him. Plus, Daichi-san will be suspicious again. Another day of hunger isn't a big deal. That was Hinata initially thought—but_ that Hinata was wrong.

As soon as he does his first step on the stairs to peak inside the open-lighted cafeteria (the smell of spicy curry hitting Hinata's nose), his stomach growls. He hunches in pain and squats down to penetrate it. He suddenly feels a hand touching his shoulders, almost as if they were supporting him, before he squirms in surprise. "N-Noya-san." 

Nishinoya stands behind him on his casual clothing; white shirt and black pants, and his hair naturally down without gel. "Shouyou, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Does your stomach hurts? What do I do?" He is visibly panicking, checking every corner of Hinata's body in case of any injury.

The red head shakes his head, hair flowing at the same time. He waves his hand on his senpai's face. "No, n-no. I'm kind of hungry, but I can take it." 

Nishinoya frowns and grabs one of Hinata's palms. "You can't. Come with me."

"Noya-sa—" Hinata ends up shutting his mouth when Nishinoya forces themselves to enter the cafeteria. They spot their team sitting on the first corner table of the cafeteria. Fortunately, no one notices them walking until the libero slams their butts down on an unoccupied bench.

"Noya, bro, you're late. We already got yours since Nekoma is threatening to devour the whole kitchen." Ryuu stops and glances at the boy beside Nishinoya, "Hinata, you're done right?"

The boy in question simply smiles and nods, "Ate mine." Pain.

Nishinoya grins and high-fives Tanaka, "Great, thanks bro!"

Their little interaction ended quickly as soon as it started. Almost everyone in the cafe are done eating, and those who are and almost done have their attentions focused on the TV opposite to Karasuno's table. But Hinata couldn't give more damn about the show, he's hungry and being inside a library of foods isn't helping him emotionally.

He turns to Nishinoya only to see him happily munching a spicy curry bread made by the managers. Hinata kicks him under the table, irritated, then scowls. "You're so mean."

The brunette chuckles and continues to chew the bite he has inside his mouth, "Don't worry, I won't finish this for you. I'll eat half."

Hinata cannot help but click his tongue. "You know I can't eat that, right?"

"I know."

"Then—"

"Shh, last bite." Hinata watches the libero takes a huge bite on the sandwich with his own mouth forming 'o'. 

He waits for the older to finish chewing his food before saying, "I don't see the point, Noya-san."

Nishinoya folds the wrapper back around the sandwich and places it on top of the table. He raises his head in attempt to exhale a burp but nothing comes out. He sighs and finally gives Hinata some attention. 

"Look around you."

Hinata obeys before he retorts, "So?"

"You see them but how many of them sees you?"

The red head internally roars before checking his surroundings once again, not getting what Nishinoya is hinting about. "No one? They're all watching the show." 

Leaving the nearest things around him unattended, he realizes it too late how Nishinoya's hand is on it's way to graze the center of his back. Thin yet strong warm fingers touching his cold and sensitive spine, a continuous circular motion that riles his mind up. "Exactly. Now, it's time for you to eat too."

"Noya-saaan, I told you— _ek_!" Hinata is already too behind when the hand that he thought was comforting his hand cascades down to the hem of his shirt and on to the garter of his shorts. The warmth of Nishinoya's fingers got too close. _It's_ _touching my skin._

"Nishinoya-san, wait." But the latter doesn't have enough patience to do so. Nishinoya does not settle with playing with his shorts, twirling them around and pulling them as if to stretch the clothing more. Hinata gathers the courage to examine the libero's face, Nishinoya is unexpectedly stoic and his head is facing the TV too. He has his other elbow on the table and his hand casually supporting his chin like he's getting too bored on whatever shit is showing on the television.

Hinata shivers, he knows Nishinoya feels that too. Blood rushes to his neck and ears when he starts to realize what's happening. His agitated palms and the bottom of his feet starts to nervously sweat. He hangs his head low, maximizing the ability to focus and recognize the direction of his teammate's hand. It fondles with the edges of his short, from West to East, then pushes its way through his boxers. Hinata gasps, he opens his mouth to dispute but Nishinoya beats him to it.

The older subtly leans to Hinata's side then whispers, "If you make any noise, they'll look back and we'll be caught." With that statement, Nishinoya continues to pursue deeper underneath Hinata's bottoms. 

"Sit at the edge." He hears Nishinoya commands. Even though Hinata bites his lip to avoid creating arguments, his fiery eyes greeting Noya's playful brown eyes with vexation is enough for the other to smirk with pride and amusement. Hinata does not have any choice but to comply.

"What's with that face? Didn't you already do it with Sugawara-san? I'm simply here to help you too," the brunette suggests. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Nishinoya drags his hand down further inside the red head's boxers, suddenly grabbing his bum whilst one of his fingers teases the line in between the cheeks. Hinata wants to shriek. He bites his lip harsher as the sensation of someone molding his butt wakes something in his stomach. It's that feeling again. The feeling like his body wants to puke, but instead of the vomit going through his mouth, it feels like it'll pour out of his dick. He feels so weird.

"You're starving, Shouyou. See? You're hard." Nishinoya's rough voice does not help. He figures Nishinoya doesn't have his attention divided anymore. Hinata turns to his side and spots the latter staring at the table, using his free hand to cover his mouth and the redness of his cheeks.

_So, I'm turned on. Why? Fuck._

It only gets worst when Nishinoya begins to tease his shut-tied hole. _What is he doing!_ Hinata's eyes widen and shakes. He tries to get Nishinoya's attention without speaking but the latter never turns to him. The tip of the older's warm fingers starts to poke his little hole as if he's testing if the hole will open up on its own. 

Tears starts to form underneath the tiny middle blocker's again. He makes sure to keep his head low to avoid getting caught. Hinata grips on his knees, nails digging on his own skin, as a way to relieve stress. The moment he tries to intake a deep breath, Nishinoya grabs this chance to insert one of his fingers inside the latter. The warmth of his slim fingers disappears and alters into coldness inside his body.

_It hurt-hurts. It hurts!_

Nishinoya stops when he manages to insert a whole finger inside. It's hot, tight and dry. His finger fits perfectly inside Hinata. _I'm getting on it, too_. He unexpectedly pushes the front clothing of his shorts down and pulls his throbbing dick in the air, too hard and lively for the red head not too notice.

"N-Nishinoya-senpai..." Hinata feels like he's going to faint. He watches his usually energetic teammate, the one who cheers him up and stands beside him through everything, removes the hand that was used to cover his face and directs them around his cock. There's a leak peaking on top of it that Hinata can describe as pre-cum. He's positive he also have the exact situation down there yet he isn't brave enough to prove it. 

Nishinoya starts to move the hand inside Hinata in sync with the one wrapped on his penis. He starts with a push and pull motion, sensual but manageable enough for Hinata to control his shaking. Then he starts to hook his finger, poking Hinata's skin on the inside.

_Fuck, fuck! What is that—_

While Hinata is having a crisis, Noya takes this chance to put another finger inside him. Hinata wants to scream and moan. This is different, way too different, from what he did with Sugawara. He doesn't understand the situation, what he is conscious about is how pleasurable and exciting this experience is. He wants more warmth, something to embrace, but Nishinoya's form is a bit far away for him to reach.

Nishinoya starts to freely play with his insides, scissoring his butthole to welcome another finger. The rim on Hinata's hole starts to ache, the skin feels like they're being torn, but the sensation of being fingered. _AH-ah, damn._ It's painfully addictive. 

Hinata glances at his senpai and discovers him pumping his dick faster than the gesture of fingering him. This kind of sight finally makes his hole leak, providing Nishinoya a natural lube to make use of. Hinata's stinging and untouched dick is starting to hurt too. As if he's collapsing, he gives in and leans his whole body on Nishinoya. "F-Faster, Noya-senpai..." 

Nita's heart quickly drops before it begins to beat faster. He turns to his side and sees Hinata with his teary eyes fluttering, face flushed and saliva gushing. He fingers him faster, harsher and stronger, making sure to scoop everything when he pulls out and shove very deep everytime he pushes back. The sweat flowing from their foreheads and necks increases, it's a miracle that no one has yet to notice them fucking around. Even their own teammates in front never looked back once to check on them.

Nishinoya grits his teeth. He strokes his cock faster knowing that the bubbling above his dick is a sign of cum coming. At the same time, he briskly fingers Hinata too, rolling his fingers inside, to the point that the red head has to hold the bench he's sitting on to avoid falling off. 

Finally, Nishinoya bows down and whispers near Hinata's ear, almost as if he's kissing it, "I'm, I'm coming. Sho, take it." His voice is shaky but Hinata understands nonetheless.

Hinata inclines himself under the table, seeing Nishinoya's cock a lot closer. Hinata feels somewhat hurt and greedy, he wants to take it all. Once his lips touches Noya's dick, the brunette lets go of it and instead guides the younger to suck it properly. Not before long after Hinata swallows the entire cock, the tip hitting his throat once again, cums start to blow and pour inside the red head's mouth. He remembers the action he did on Sugawara's dick and starts to lick around Nishinoya's whilst the semen gushes out. 

Noya immediately retracts the hand he has on Hinata's neck go cover his own mouth. He shuts his eyes in sudden pleasure, lecturing himself not to make any noises. He unconsciously pinches Hinata's leaking hole; it becomes the last reason for the latter to lose his sanity. A series of cum pops underneath his boxers while he consumes every bit of liquid that Nishinoya is offering him. It's sweet, like a mix of vanilla, caramel and prune. _I know this sweetness. I want more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^^

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing. as long as i don't dream about what i'm writing, i will be updating once a week :P teehee. hope you're enjoying this.


End file.
